A Pirate's Past
by talking2myself
Summary: A Prequel to pirates of the Caribbean. Discover how Calypso and Davy Jones met, Jack Sparrow's childhood and misadventures before losing The Pearl, Why Will hates pirates and loves Elizabeth and much much more! Story is much better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

A Pirate's Past

A Pirates of the Caribbean prequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean is probably one of the greatest movies ever! But sadly it is not mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will have multiple plots going on. I will try to keep them seperated. Let me know if it gets too confusing. PLEASE REVIEW! I love them and it only takes a few seconds! Okay on with the story!

Chapter. 1 It Began With Love

The seas were rough and wild. They tossed a tiny ship back and forth almost as if the waves were playing catch with the vessel. Crew members scrambled up and down the decks of the ship. The sailors slipped and stumbled as they struggled to get to the longboats. Water was rushing in everywhere. The ship was sinking. Soon it would be dragged down into the deep depths of the sea. Their only hope for survival was loading into the longboats and chancing the wild waters.

The first mate stood there quickly counting the crew members. Almost all the ships were full. The other crew members were yelling for the mate to climb aboard. "Wait!" he called out, "Wait! The captain! Where is the captain?!"

The crew anxiously looked around. The captain of the vessel was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a small cabin boy pointed up at the helm of the vessel. "There! There he is!"

The first mate sprang up the stairs to the helm. The fearsome captain stood there staunchly as the first mate yelled over the storm.

"Captain!" he screamed, "We must abandon ship!" The captain didn't say anything. He clung desperately to the helm. "Captain!" the first mate cried, "We must leave her! We don't stand a chance! If we stay aboard we'll surely perish!"

The captain turned and glared at the first mate, "Then, I go down with my ship!" he declared, "Like a proper captain!"

Lightning crashed above their heads and more water splashed over them. The crew members yelled louder for the first mate to come. The first mate looked at his captain appealingly, "Please, captain! Stop this foolishness!"

"No!" the captain yelled over the din of the storm, "I won't go!"

The First Mate threw up his hands in frustration, "Damn you and your stubbornness to the depths! Fine! Drown! But you won't take the crew with you! May God be merciful on you." The first mate scampered down the stairs of the ship. He leapt into the longboat and bellowed at the men to lower it. The disappeared into the dark sea and the captain was left alone on his ship.

He stood there proudly. He gripped the helm tightly and steered on. Salt water splashed at his face and clung to his beard, but he pay it no heed. He tossed his head back and roared to the heavens.

"Is this all you have, heathen gods? Take me and _The Flying Dutchman _down to the depths! I have no fear! I am Captain Davey Jones! And I do not fear death!"

As if in response a mighty tidal wave swept over the ship. Davey Jones felt himself being sucked down into the crushing black oblivion that was the mighty ocean. He felt the air being forced from his lungs. The world was going black around him. He let his eyes drift shut as he fell._ Tis fitting_. He thought. _For me to die at sea. I wouldn't have it any other way._ That was his final thought before darkness took him.

Jones awoke later. First, he felt a strange sensation. Almost like floating, but not like he was floating at sea. Almost like he was drifting through the air. Then, a thought struck him. _I'm alive!_

Jones bolted upright and looked around at his surroundings. He had been washed up on a long white beach. He looked around, but could see no buildings, no trees, nothing. Then, Jones saw his ship. The Flying Dutchman. It sat there a short distance away. Perfectly unharmed. Jones coughed up a mouthful of water and painfully got to his feet. Where was he? Why was his ship here? And in one piece? There had been nothing around when the ship had begun taking on water. Was this truly the afterlife?

"Unless, I'm not dead," Jones thought out loud. Jones scolded himself immediately. How could he have survived that. "What am I still doing alive?!" Jones cried.

"_I saved you."_ A strange voice echoed around him. Jones whirled around in surprise desperately searching for the source of the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Jones demanded, "Show yourself."

Nothing. A few white crabs scuttled out of the sand and the sea. More crabs followed the first group. Jones looked around in shock. Crabs were crawling out of nowhere. Piling into a single mound. The mound twisted and shook until it formed into a figure. Jones jumped back in shock. A wild mess of black dreadlocks swirled around the figure's head. Big brown eyes met his. A beautiful exotic woman stood before him. She smiled at him. Such an enchanting mysterious, playful smile. Jones was lost at first glance. "Who are you?" he murmured again. The woman took a few steps closer to Jones sliding her arms around him.

"I am called Calypso."

At the center of Tortuga there sat a tavern. It was not so different from the other twenty some taverns on the despicable island of Tortuga. Tortuga itself was a monument to debauchery and pleasure seeking.

This particular tavern was called The Merry Bandit. It was a very good name because most of the men that frequented the place were cutthroats, pirates, and other dastardly men. The Bandit was quite busy this night. An exceptionally rowdy bunch had put in to port. They had spent months at sea without rum or women. Tonight, they would have their fill of both. One man yelled louder than any of the others.

"Another rum!" he called out, "My captain's paying tonight!"

His fellow crew members let out a hearty call. Several of them burst into a bawdy drinking song. All of them were thrilled to be back on dry land.

"'Ere you are, gov'nor," the loud man looked up at the comely figure of the young serving wench. "On the 'ouse," she added. The man was staring at her in a drunken stupor. She had a beautiful body, nearly busting out of her dress. Her long red hair flowed down her back and coyly hid her face.

"And who might you be, love?" he asked flashing her a golden smile.

She chuckled and smiled at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Aye, I would," the man said eagerly leaning closer. His crew's singing was getting louder and louder. One man stumbled over to him and struggled to get him to join him. The man swatted his comrade away and focused on the lovely girl standing in front of him.

"Tell ya what," she said leaning down close to him, "You give me three shillings, and I'll show you a better time than any of these lads can give you."

The rum bottle slipped from the man's hand. "Well," he said with a smile, "How can I say no to a pretty thing like you?" He quickly got up and followed the girl into another room. Before she slipped into the room, the girl turned and asked him.

"By the by, sweet'eart. Wot is your name?" The man puffed up his chest.

"Teague, ma'am. Cap'n Teague at your service."

Standing on the edge of the porch of a tiny house, A tall man slipped his arms around a young lady. "Well, Mrs. Turner," he said with a smile, "Our house may not have much, but at least we can say that we have the best view in the world." The young couple stared out at the sea. The sun was setting, casting its golden reflection down on the blue waters.

The woman smiled and cuddled him closer, "Aye. That it does, Mr. Turner."

Turner buried his face into her hair, "I promise, that someday I'll be able to take you on a proper honeymoon."

"Oh Bill!" his new wife sighed, "Why would I ever want to leave here? I have everything I need." She looked up at her husband with beaming eyes, "I have you."

"Of course you do," Bill said. He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. His wife walked across the porch and leaned over the railing staring out at the sea. Bill gazed at her endearingly. She looked so pretty there. Her body framed against the sunset. Strands of hair blowing loose in the wind.

"So we'll stay here a while?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course love," he said.

"Forever?" she asked. She turned her hope filled eyes towards him.

"Well, if you like," Bill shrugged, "Why not? We can stay here until I have enough money to buy you a castle."

"Bill, I mean it," she said, her voice suddenly very serious, "I want to stay here forever. You and me and our family.

"Of course, darling," Bill said suddenly confused by his wife's tone. "Why all this talk of leaving?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "Bill. I know this will be hard for you. But you must give up your first love." Bill gave her a confused look. "You must give up the sea," she said.

"The sea?" Bill cried in surprise. Why didn't she simply tell him to stop breathing? He gazed out at the mighty ocean. The sea was his home. Probably more so than the little cottage that he had built for his new family. He had spent years sailing. He was a pirate. He knew it. He had spent years with different pirate crews. He had been to Tortuga more times than he could ever remember. He had seen the most beautiful countries in the world. He had seen storms more fearsome than anyone could imagine. He had been questing for treasure since he had been a teen. Pirating was in his blood. How could he give all that up? Especially for the domestic life.

He looked up again at his wife all pretty in the fading sunlight and he had his answer. She stared at him pleadingly. Finally, she spoke again. "I mean it, Bill," she said, "I'm so tired of sailing. It's good to have good solid ground beneath my feet again. It's good to have the world stop spinning around me." She slipped her arms around him again. "We have a new home now. We have a new life!"

Bill forced himself to smile, "Of course we do, my darling. A new grand laugh."

"Promise me you'll put pirating behind us," his wife declared.

"But love..."

"Promise me."

Bill looked into his wife's intense dark eyes. They met his gaze fearlessly. There was that strange courage and passion his wife had. That love of life had first drawn him to her, like a moth to a flame. He slipped his arms around her. "I promise," he said, "No more pirating."

His wife giggled and then pressed another kiss to his lips. "Excellent!" She walked back inside. Before she entered their cottage she turned and smiled at him. "A whole new life. Isn't it wonderful, Bill?" She whirled around and hurried inside.

Bootstrap Bill stared at the water and let out a heavy sigh. A whole new life. He walked down to the beach and scooped up a handful of stones. He began skipping them across the water. He watched as they vanished into the distance. A beautiful new horizon. Freedom. His wife's words echoed in his mind. "A whole new life. Isn't it wonderful, Bill?"

Bill let out a heavy sigh. Perhaps he didn't want to say farewell to his old life.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pirate's Past

A Pirates of the Caribbean Prequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 2 Broken Promises

The waves crashed peacefully against the shore. Davy Jones held the mysterious Calypso's hand as they walked along the shore. Jones wasn't sure how much time had passed. Weeks? Months? Years even? It didn't matter. Every day he spent with Calypso had been bliss. He was living a dream. Every day he spent alone with his lover in a tropical paradise.

As mysterious as the goddess looked, Jones discovered that the goddess was quite playful. Sometimes she would disappear for hours only to reappear out of thin air with her arms around him. When this happened it usually turned into a grown up game of hide and seek.

He hadn't even thought about trying to find his way back to his former world. Everything he ever needed was here. Food, drink, and Calypso. The goddess had captivated him, mind, body, and soul. He never wanted to leave her.

Calypso scurried ahead of him, almost dancing as she ran. She splashed into the spray of the sea beckoning him to join her. He scampered after her like a child. He scurried into the water and swept her off the ground. He whirled her around a few times before he lost his balance and they both fell into the water.

The two lay there laughing too hard to stand. Calypso finally recovered enough to smile at him wickedly. She pressed a kiss to his nose and forehead, "Are you happy, me love?"

"Of course, I am," he declared. He sat up and returned her kisses. "Bless the seas. They sent me to you."

"Me love," she said with a warm smile, "I _am_ de sea." She let her arms twine around him. They fell backwards into the spray again.

That was when Jones heard shouting. He bolted upright letting go of Calypso. He looked around trying to find the source of the yelling. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Calypso said quickly.

"No, I can hear something," Jones cried, "Someone else is here."

"Never mind."

"No, I must check!" Jones insisted. He got to his feet and pulled his spyglass out of his pocket. He searched the horizon. He saw nothing, but the seas.

"See," Calypso said, "It is nothing."

"No!" he insisted, "I know that I... there!" he saw one hand flail in the water. A small figure struggled to rise above the surface. He recognized him. "He's my cabin boy!" he cried, "We have to go get him."

"No!" Calypso grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Jones snapped.

"Dere's no helpin' him now," she said sadly.

"What?!"

"He's dead."

"Dead?!" Jones cried, "But I can see him out there!" Another figure was there alongside the boy. His first mate. Another next to him. His boatswain. "My crew!" he cried, "They're all out there! They're swimming! How can they be dead?!"

"Tis de fate of all who die at sea," Calypso said sadly turning away from the sight. "Wit' no one to ferry dem across to de ot'er world. Dey stay dere. Trapped."

Jones looked at his crew in disbelief, "I can't just let them stay there! I'll go save them! I have me ship!"

Calypso whirled around and met his eyes, "You would do dat? For dem?!"

"Yes," Jones said earnestly, "They're my crew!" Calypso tore her eyes away from him. "What's wrong?"

"If you go," Calypso said, "You go back to de world of de living. You can not return here. Dis is my realm. De realm of de goddess. You would not be welcome."

Jones froze. The thought of leaving Calypso made him sick to his stomach, but he couldn't just let his crew die! He had to help them. "Is there any way?" he asked, "Any way that I could see you again."

Calypso thought for a moment, "Dere is a way."

"What?!" Jones demanded.

"If you go," she said slowly, "You could serve me. You could ferry de souls of those who die at sea to de next world."

"And?"

"And every ten years," she said slowly, "And every ten years, you could come onto land." Her eyes met his, "Every ten years you could come home. You can come ashore."

"That's all you can do?!" Jones cried, "You're a goddess! Can't you make it one way or another?"

"I am not de only goddess," Calyspo said, "De others would not stand for more."

Jones sighed at the bittersweet proposition, "Every ten years? One day every ten years." Calypso nodded. "Then, that's what it will have to be." Calypso frowned sadly. Jones lifted Calypso's chin, "Will you wait for me?"

Calypso's playful grin crossed her face, "Of course." Jones clutched Calypso tightly. He kissed her lips one last time before he headed for his ship.

-888-

"Rum!" Captain Teague declared while holding up a bottle as though it were holy wine, "Rum, my boy, is the answer to all life's problems." He took a deep swig as his son listened distractedly. He was a scrawny boy with shaggy brown hair buried beneath a red bandana. He wasn't listening to carefully to his father. He had bigger problems to worry about. Like explaining the tattoo on his wrist to his mother. He looked at it anxiously. One of the ladies at The Merry Bandit had given it to him the last time they had put into port. It was a picture of a sparrow in flight. It had hurt very badly to get, but it was so incredible looking!

He heard his mother yell out. "Captain Teague! Get up on your feet! There's chores that need doing! Decks that need swabbing. Sails need mending! Stop lazing about drinking that rum! We don't have shillings to spare for rum after all. Jack needs new shoes! And I need a new apron. You promised you'd pick them up at the next port, but no you give all our earnings to the rum runners! What sort of excuse of a man does that?"

Captain Teague scowled and got to his feet, "Shut yer face woman!" he bellowed, "I'm the captain and I can do what I want! I have crew members for the chores! And since I earn the money. I can spend how I see fit!" Captain Teague scowled and sat down again. "Rum boy. Most important stuff you can buy." He took another long swig.

Jack's parents had been squabbling ever since Jack had been born. His mum had been a prostitute at the Merry Bandit. His father had been just another customer until nine months later his mum had given birth. The Merry Bandit's inn keeper had kicked her out immediately after. The next time Captain Teague and his crew arrived at Tortuga she had insisted that he take her and the baby with him. Captain Teague had agreed. He regretted that decision every day of his life.

She was no longer the comely young woman she used to be. She was quite round and always yelling at him. Her nagging never ceased. She came out of the cabin and gave him a second earful. "You work your crew so hard that one day they'll all drop dead and you'll have to do the work yourself! And don't you care about your son?! His feet will freeze someday! Freeze right off! And you'll have only yourself to blame."

"Nag! Nag! Nag!" Captain Teague yelled, "Is that all you ever do?! I swear, woman! One day I'll sew your lips shut. Jack!"

"Aye captain," Jack said cheekily.

"Have we put into port yet?" he asked.

"Yes, pa," Jack said, "About two hours ago."

"Good," Captain Teague muttered, "He handed Jack a handful of coins, "Go buy yourself a bloody pair of shoes. Perhaps that will cease your mother's nagging for a while. And promise that you'll be quick about it."

"I promise," Jack muttered before he scampered off the ship.

He bought his new shoes quickly, just like his father had told him to, and made his way back towards the ship. He was almost back when he heard someone yelling. "We need crew members! Taking all sorts! Sign up right here!"

Jack inched closer and closer to the man and his table. A chance to sail with a normal crew? Or better yet a chance to get away from his squabbling parents. It was brilliant! The chance he had been waiting for. He hurried to get in line. The man looked down at him, "A bit scrawny, but you'd make a good cabin boy. What be your name boy?"

Jack bit his lip. He couldn't use his real name. His father was too well known. They would send him back immediately. He looked down at his arm and suddenly inspiration struck him, "What be your name boy?" the man asked again.

"Jack," he said with a bold grin, "Jack Sparrow."

-888-

Mrs. Turner rose very early one morning. She got up stiffly and walked down the hallway. "Good morning, my darling," she said with a smile. She pulled back the covers of the bed and jumped back in surprise. He was gone!"

"Oh my God!" she cried. She quickly searched the house. She tried to fight back the panic she was feeling. He was nowhere in the house. She scampered out of the little cottage and gazed about the yard. There he was. Sitting at the end of the dock. Mrs. Turner pressed a hand to her heart. "Will!" she cried.

The boy at the end of the dock turned and smiled at her. "Morning mum!" he said brightly.

Mrs. Turner walked to the edge of the dock and sat besides her son. She gently tousled hid dark brown curls, "You gave me such a fright! What are you doing out here at this hour?!"

"I'm waiting," Will said, "Waiting for papa."

Mrs. Turner frowned, "For papa?"

"Aye," Will said with a big smile, "He said he would come home for my birthday."

"When did he say that, darling?" Mrs. Turner asked gently.

"In his last letter," Will said.

"Darling, that was when you were two years old," Mrs. Turner said, "Five years ago."

"But he said that he would come," Will insisted, "He promised."

Mrs. Turner pursed her lips scornfully, "Aye, and your father's such a good one for keeping his promises after all." She gently placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Come now, Will. Let's go inside."

Will let out a sigh and followed his mother. The rest of the day passed. It was a great day for Will. His mother had even baked his favorite pie for dessert. His mother had even given him a whittling knife for his birthday. He spent the entire day using it to make a wooden toy sword. He held it up to his mother proudly. "That's very nice, William," she smiled.

"Someday, when I'm big," Will said, "I'll make _real_ swords."

"Fetch your coat, darling," Mrs. Turner said.

William excitedly snatched his cloak and hat from the hook by the door. "Are we going to town, mama?!" he asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Turner said with a smile, "It's a very special day after all."

Will let out a wild whoop of joy as his mother buttoned up his coat. It wasn't very often that they went into town. It was a few miles away and quite the trek. Will ran ahead stabbing at imaginary villains with his toy sword. He stopped short and hurried back to his mother's side excitedly, "Do you suppose that father will be waiting for us at the dock in town?!"

His mother frowned, "I wouldn't get my hopes up, Will."

"Then, where is he?" Will asked.

Mrs. Turner let out a heavy sigh, "Sailing. Sailing somewhere in his ship."

"Fighting pirates?!" Will asked eagerly.

Mrs. Turner's frown deepened, "Yes, I imagine he is." she answered truthfully.

That answer seemed to satisfy Will. He moved on to his next question, "What's he like, mama?"

Mrs. Turner fondly stroked her son's bouncy girls, "He looks like you. So much like you." Will beamed happily. "Oh look," Mrs. Turner said, "We've arrived. Here." she gave him a few coins. "Why don't you stop in the candy shop and get a treat. I'll meet you in the post office later."

"Thank you, mum!" Will cried. He hugged her leg tightly before scampering away. Mrs. Turner shook her head fondly as the boy nearly tripped over his own feet. Will was such a blessing. He didn't even know.

Mrs. Turner entered the post office and sent a letter to her mother when Will arrived. His pockets were full of candy and he was wearing most of a peppermint stick across his face. "Oh Will," Mrs. Turner sighed with a smile. She knelt next to him and pulled a handkerchief out of her apron pocket. She wiped his face with it. Will squirmed.

"Mama!" he groaned.

"Just hold still," she ordered.

"Ah Mrs. Turner!" the postmaster said, "Before I forget. There's a package for your boy."

"A package for me?!" Will cried eagerly.

"For William?" Mrs. Turner asked quizzically, "From who?"

"Cap'n Turner," the postmaster said. He handed a small package to Will. Will was about to start shredding open the paper, but his mother stopped him.

"Wait till we get home, Will," she said. Will groaned comically. They bid the postmaster farewell and began to make their way home. Will flew up the steps of the house and started ripping open the paper. A letter drifted to the floor which Mrs. Turner picked up.

"Wow!" Will cried happily, "Look mama! Look!" He held up a golden medallion. It sparkled in the fading light. Mrs. Turner took out a pair of spectacles and investigated it closer. There was an intricate design on it. A skull. _How beastly! _She thought to herself. _Of course, William will still love it._

"What's the letter say, mama?" Will asked.

Mrs. Turner looked at the letter curiously. She opened the letter delicately. Will crawled into his mother's lap. Mrs. Turner dropped the letter and began to read the letter. "For my dearest William. Today you are five years old."

"See mama!" Will cried happily, "Papa sent me a birthday present!"

"Hmmph!" Mrs. Turner grumbled, "Two years late!"

"Maybe papa's bad with his numbers," Will said, "What else does it say?"

"_My dearest William_," Mrs. Turner continued, "_Today you are five years old. You are doubtlessly growing up into a fine young man. I wish that I could see you more, but sadly that cannot be. Here is a present for you. It's pure Aztec gold. Mind your mother. I hope to see you someday soon! Your father."_

"He hopes to see me soon!" Will cried happily, "Then, maybe he will come back!"

"William," Mrs. Turner said with a sigh, "I believe it's time you got to bed."

"Yes, Mama," Will said pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I love you mama."

"I love you too," she said, "Happy birthday, my darling boy."

Will hugged her tightly before climbing into bed. Mrs. Turner reread the letter while he changed into his nightshirt_. I hope to see you someday soon!_ That was a lie! That was an utter lie! She had been a fool to think that she could change Bootstrap Bill. The sea had called him and he would never return to their little cottage. Someday Will would learn that.

-888-

"You look right sharp, captain."

Jones smiled at his young cabin boy's compliment. "I hope so," he said, "It's a very special day."

"Where's she going to wait for you?" the cabin boy asked.

"Over there," Jones pointed out at the horizon. A small island shack was built there. "That's where I'll meet her."

"Well, best of luck to you sir," the cabin boy said. Jones nodded as he began to climb down the ladder. It had been a long ten years. He had saved his crew. Most of them were so grateful that they had sworn service to Jones. They vowed to help him escort more lost souls to the afterlife. For ten years they sailed across the seas, rescuing victims from the sea and their cruel fate. They had been faithful and selfless for ten years, but now it was time for him to be selfish. His lady was waiting.

-888-

The first mate was the only one left on the deck. The rest of the crew had been sleeping peacefully. He heard his captain clammer up the latter. "Ahoy, boss!" he said with a cheeky smile, "And how was your lady love?"

Jones's face was dark as a storm cloud. "Set sail."

"Oh," The first mate said with a surprise, "Of course. Where to?"

"Anywhere!" Jones bellowed, "Just get away from this place."

"Aye, captain," he said quickly hurrying to find the crew. Jones stared at the water, hurt beyond words. Calypso. His one. His only. She knew how important this day was! She knew that if he only had one day. Their day. She knew!

Then, why didn't she come?


	3. Chapter 3

A Pirate's Past

A Pirates of the Caribbean prequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: You recognize it, odds are I don't own it.

Chapter. 3 Freedom

Jack Sparrow spent most of his young life hopping from one ship to another. It was frustrating not being able to go where he chose. So he had no choice but to constantly switch crews. Still he had successfully managed to evade his father for the remainder of his childhood. And there were unexpected rewards to be found. One such reward occurred when he accidentally climbed aboard the wrong ship. He soon found himself in a magical place filled with women and rum. It was a place called Singapore.

Jack found himself strolling into one of the taverns with a lovely lady on each arm. One of them pulled her close and whispered something softly into his ear. Jack grinned at her, "I don't know what you said, love, but I sure like the way that you said it!"

The girls giggled and clung tighter to him. One of them was so bold as to press a kiss to his cheek. "I quite like Singapore," Jack said with a golden smile, "Perhaps I'll stay here a little bit longer."

Suddenly, two figures stepped out of the shadows. Both of the girls looked frightened and immediately backed away from Jack. "Oh I see!" Jack scowled, "As soon as I mention commitment you run away? And they say men are the ones who always get cold feet.

Two men stomped towards Jack. They yelled something at the girls and the two hurried over to the strangers's sides. "Oh bugger!" Jack grumbled. One of the men stepped forwards and roared into Jack's face. Jack wiped a trail of spittle off his face. "Beg pardon, my good man?"

"He says that you're an impudent pig," Jack whirled around to see another man standing there. He watched this with an amused smile on his face. He had curly light brown hair and a strange sort of shifty gleam in his eye. "He also asks," the man continued dramatically, "How dare you?! What gall do you have to touch the woman he loves."

"Oh!" Jack cried awkwardly, "Can you tell him that I had no idea she was his wife."

"Err," the man cringed, "When he says "loves." Methinks he means it as a verb. He_ loves_ that woman." The girl winked at Jack before edging closer to the huge hulking man.

"Ah!" Jack said nervously, "I see. Well, could you maybe tell him that I didn't me to touch his er... woman."

The man grinned wickedly and then turned to the stranger. He spoke to the man in Mandarin, "_He says, if you can't pleasure her, why not let a real man try_?"

The man let out a roar of rage. He tossed his girl to one side and threw himself at Jack. Jack spun around to glare accusingly at his translator, "What did you say?!" Jack sidestepped quickly and drew his sword from his scabbard. The man came directly at him wielding a sharp axe. Jack threw his sword up as quickly as he could. He just managed to parry the blow. Jack kicked the man hard in the shin. The man let out a wail of pain. Jack smiled smugly at him. The man gritted his teeth and came at Jack again. Jack's smile fell. He dodged the blow and scrambled away from the man. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" he cried. The man tackled Jack from behind and threw him to the ground. He straddled himself over Jack and raised his axe high over his head. Jack rolled out of the way. The axe swung down and stuck in the ground. While the man struggled to pull his axe free from the dirt. Jack scrambled to his feet. He brought his own sword hilt down the man's head. The man froze. His eyes rolled back before he fell to the ground. Jack let out a sigh of relief, "That was far too close for my liking."

Suddenly, he heard another voice shout. He whirled around to see the man's companion charging at him with two sharp blades in his hands. Jack let out a cry of surprise and braced himself for the worse. Then, all of sudden, the man froze. His eyes rolled backwards and he toppled to the ground. Standing behind him with a heavy looking plank of wood was Jack's translator. He smiled smugly at Jack. "No, I believe, that was too close."

"Thanks," Jack grumbled, "No! Not thanks! You're the one who got me into this bloody mess in the first place!"

"Aye, I did," the man shrugged shamelessly, "I find, that when a man is locked in battle with another man, completely gripped by the throes of mortal combat, his true colors come out for the world to see."

"Ah," Jack snapped, "So that was just a test?!"

"Aye," the man said.

"Well," Jack said indignantly, "Well, what is it you learned?"

"That you are clearly an insane man," the man said stepping over the unconscious man like he were a fallen tree log, "The likes of which I have never seen before."

"Go on," Jack muttered.

"You are also probably the bravest man I've ever met," the man continued thoughtfully, "Madness and brilliance. There's a very fine line between the two. I suspect you walk that line every day."

"Thank you," Jack said. He wasn't entirely sure if he had been complimented or insulted.

"You clearly haven't been here long," the man said.

"No, and I don't plan on staying!" Jack retorted, "I can find wenches in me own country. And I don't have to risk me neck to find 'em!"

"You're leaving?" the man asked, "Just plan on sailing away on your ship?"

"Wrong" Jack sighed, "As it were, I don't have a ship... currently."

"Currently?" the man asked raising an eyebrow, "A freeroaming swashbuckler like you is a common bilgerat hopping from ship to ship? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it," Jack said, "And I ain't freeroaming. I'm currently at the mercy of whatever captain I choose. I won't truly be free till I own a ship of me own." He sighed happily, "A ship of me own. That's true freedom right there. BUT until which point I have a ship of my own perhaps I'll travel with you on your vessel."

The man let out a heavy sigh, "The sad truth is I don't own a ship either... yet. But that won't be for long."

"Oh won't it?" Jack asked.

The man gave Jack a wily smile, "I have a plan. It's all in here." He slung an arm around Jack, "Tell ya what. I like ya. You stick with me and you'll have a ship of your own before you know it."

Jack eyed the man suspiciously, "You don't strike me as a man of honest nature."

"No, I'm not," the man said, "But I do make concessions when the tide favors me."

"I see," Jack said, "Very well, done." The two men shook on it. "Keep your end of the bargain, and when I'm captain you'll be me first mate. Savvy?"

"I agree," the man said, "Now, what do we do with them?" He glanced over at the two girls. They scurried over to Jack again.

"Hmmph!" Jack scowled, "Oh no you don't! There are plenty of women in Singapore who would sell their soul to spend one night with Jack Sparrow. And I don't have to risk me life to be with them." The girls pouted at Jack. Then, the two of them leaned forwards. They both kissed him on a cheek. Jack froze for a moment, "Then again, it wouldn't be very gentlemanlike to leave these two lovely ladies in the streets. Alright," Jack said, "You take the one on the left, I get the one on the right." The girls giggled wildly. Jack and his newfound companion walked back into the tavern both with a girl on his arm. "By the way, old chap," Jack said, "What's your name?"

"Hector," the man said, "Hector Barbosa at yer service."

-888-

"Now, now, Miss Swann!" A stuffy old governess scolded her young charge, "Try not to get your feet wet. And if you dirty your petticoats I shall have no choice, but to tell your father."

Elizabeth Swann scowled up at the old woman. The lady had a tight grip on her hand as they walked down the streets with her family's butler behind them. Her long dark blonde ringlets flowed down her back decorated with ribbons and barrettes. Her big brown eyes darted across the streets eagerly looking for an opportunity to escape. Her governess was taking her on an outing to buy new ribbons to go with her new dress. Elizabeth couldn't think of a more boring activity for her to suffer through.

The two ladies walked into a busy crowd. "Why, Agatha!" an elderly lady cried, "How are you today?"

"Oh I'm quite well," her governess said with a smile, "That reminds me! I must return your apron! Thank you kindly for letting me borrow it. That young prissy maid borrowed mine and you wouldn't believe how she returned it!"

"I like Lucy!" Elizabeth snapped indignantly as she rushed to the defense of her maid. Her one friend.

"Hush now, child!" her governess ordered, "Children should be seen and not heard." She continued to chat with her lady friend. Elizabeth found her chance. She broke away from her governess's hand and tore down the streets. "No!" her governess wailed, "Elizabeth! Child! Come back here immediately!"

Elizabeth laughed triumphantly as she vanished into the thick crowd. "She'll never find me now!" she smiled. _Finally, freedom!_ Elizabeth wandered aimlessly up and down the busy streets of London. She peered in shop windows that interested her. She found herself in one of the dusty old bookstores that dotted the streets. One book intrigued her more than anything else. She used all of her money for "ribbons" to buy it. After buying the book, she made her way down to the docks. She sat at its edge and read her book contentedly. Every now and again a ship would sail by. She would look up and sigh wistfully. She could only imagine what it would feel like to be on a ship. "Someday," she said to no one in particular, "I'm going to sail away on one of those grand ships!"

"I highly doubt that!" Elizabeth jumped up wildly. A figure gripped her wrist firmly. She looked up at the dark brown eyes of a young naval officer. A captain. He smiled at her. He had a very charming smile, "Ah Miss Swann," he said, "So I finally have the pleasure of meeting the governor's daughter. You nanny has been worried sick!"

Elizabeth pulled her hand away, "I don't need a nanny!" she retorted, "As you can see, good sir..."

"Captain," he said, "Captain Norrington."

"Fine," she snapped, "_Captain_ Norrington, as you can see, I can take care of myself."

"Come along," the captain ordered, "Your father will be worried." Elizabeth pouted as she was forced to take his hand and follow him home like a little lost puppy. "What possessed you to run away anyway?" Captain Norrington asked.

"Well," Elizabeth said, "We'll be leaving soon for the new world, my father and I."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Norrington asked.

"Well, perhaps I wanted to see the rest of the Old World before we left," Elizabeth said.

Norrington chuckled. She was a headstrong, willful child, but for some reason he found her feisty attitude amusing. He noticed the book that she had clutched in one hand. "And what is this?" he asked swiping it out of her grip.

"Hey!" she cried, "That's mine!"

"_The Origins And A Brief History of Modern Pirates and Privateers_," he read out loud, "That doesn't seem like an entirely suitable book for a young lady."

"It's quite interesting actually," Elizabeth said, "Pirates are quite fascinating."

"Indeed," Norrington muttered.

"There's one in particular," Elizabeth said, "Jack Sparrow. He's incredible! You won't believe some of the things he can do!" She smiled and added to herself, "Maybe I'll get to meet him someday."

"Hmmph!" Norrington grunted, "I'm sorry, Miss Swann. But the only time you see Mr. Sparrow will be when he's dangling at the end of a noose."

"Why?"

"Because I intend on seeing that him and all of his pirate companions end up hanging in the gallows," Norrington said.

"What, pray tell, is so terrible about pirates?" Elizabeth demanded.

"They're uncontrollable," Norrington said, "They sail wherever they choose, robbing and plundering innocent vessels."

"Wherever they want?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Stop it!" Norrington ordered sternly, "It's not as romantic as you would like to think. And you get your mind off pirates and focus on more important issues. Like finding a proper husband."

Elizabeth pouted, "I'm only ten."

"You can never start too young," he smiled at her, "Something tells me your domestic skills need improving." Elizabeth's face scrunched up in disgust. Norrington smiled at her comical look. The girl was incredibly feisty, but her willful spirit intrigued him. He walked the child back to her governess. The woman was completely distraught. "Miss Swann!" she cried scurrying over to her side, "You had me so frightened!" She gave Norrington a warm smile, "Why thank you for keeping her safe, Captain. You're nothing short of a hero! I'm sure the governor would like to thank you himself in person. Would you like to come over for tea?"

Norrington smiled, "If only I could, but I have more pressing duties to tend to. I'm only glad that the child has been safely retrieved. Good day, Agatha." He gave Elizabeth a warm charming smile, "And a good day to you as well, Miss Elizabeth. I trust you'll make it home this time." He tipped his hat to both of them and walked back down the streets. Elizabeth's governess let out a sigh, "Oh my stars! What a fine man he is! If I were a few years younger..." she fidgeted with her gray curls. "Now then! Come along, child! When your father hears about this..."

"I'm not hurt!" Elizabeth protested.

"No, but you could have easily been swiped away!" her governess snapped, "If it weren't for the Captain's chivalry. Your quite fortunate that he found you."

"Hmmph!" Elizabeth grumbled.

"You should learn to be more grateful," her governess snapped, "A fine man like that. He'd make a fine husband."

"He's far too old for me!" Elizabeth piped.

"Bite your tongue, child!" her governess snapped, "Now then, we'd best make it home immediately. Your father must be worried sick."

Elizabeth dutifully followed her governess home. She could hear her scolding her the entire way, but Elizabeth was only half listening. She was staring at the docks as they walked back to the mansion. Norrington's efforts to curb her interests had failed. In fact, she was more intrigued by pirates than ever. Even as her governess dragged her up the steps of their home, Elizabeth's mind was focused on two things. Freedom and pirates.


End file.
